


Kuroken Week: Day 2 - Water Birbs

by teddy_parade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Avians, Birbs, Bird People, Day 2, Fantasy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, fluff overload, kurokenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: Kuroo's wings get wet while stopping Kenma from being drenched by a truck going through a puddle. Kenma helps clean him up.





	Kuroken Week: Day 2 - Water Birbs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how this turned out and it seems to rushed/ooc.
> 
> ahhhhhhhhhh
> 
> please like if you enjoyed and comment. I like comments.

Kenma and Kuroo walked side by side down the street, just enough distance apart that the tips of their elegant wings brushed lightly as they headed home. They had stayed late after school that night to practice some more spikes in the gym - they were finally getting the hang of a delayed spike where Kuroo would float momentarily before slamming the ball down - but it had gotten late quickly and the sun was beginning to set. Kuroo instinctively spread a protective wing behind his smaller friend as the sun behind the clouds turned them a deep orange, casting an eerie shadow over the street. They would have to get home before it rained again, showers forecasted for about 7pm, not wanting to risk wetting their feathers. 

Kuroo tried to hurry them along as he watched the light from Kenma’s handheld console illuminate his pale face. He bit his lip as he expertly pressed the buttons, eyes locked to the screen in concentration. Kuroo knew he was going well at the game as he had stopped commenting on what Kuroo was saying, just going along with it when the third year moved him slightly with his wing to stop him from crashing into a tree or post. Kuroo didn’t mind, he was used to it and quite enjoyed watching Kenma play. He just wished they could get home faster now that the streetlights were on and headlights from passing cars sent shadows dancing across the brick walls of shopfronts that they were following.

“I wonder what your mum made for dinner.” He tried. “Thursdays at your house is always the best!” Kenma only hummed in response. Kuroo rolled his eyes goofily as Kenma stopped pressing buttons, a small smile tugging at his lips and his brown and golden wings fluttering slightly as the ‘level complete’ noise sounded from his game. Kuroo pushed back the urge to tell kenma how cute that was as they continued, fearing for his friends reaction. The main concern in his head switched back to his original one as the gentle breeze that had been lingering in the air picked up and Kuroo shuddered, Kenma slipped his game in his bag and pulled his wings closer to him also as the wind left goosebumps on his skin. 

The duo walked in silence for the rest of the street until they turned the corner into their street, the only sound was the wind or the occasional car coming past and splashing their feet as it’s tires ran through puddles on the road from the previous storms. Kenma looked disappointedly at his damp ankles, shifting uncomfortably as he walked. The two complained to each other about their situation as kenma’s house came into view. The elder one sighing as they wouldn’t be home too much later than they intended.

They were so immersed in their conversation that Kuroo barely saw the truck driving next to them. Kuroo quickly spread his large wing out, it was just long enough to completely shield Kenma as the tsunami like wave washed over them, drenching Kurro’s wing entirely.  
“Kuroo! Oh my God are you alright.” He asked, turning to face his friend who held a disgusted expression on his face as he examined his soaked black and red feathers, pouting as he watched dirty brown water drip from them onto the concrete. 

“Dammit.” He sighed irritated.  
Kenma still remained blank and perplexed to why his friend would do that for, knowing the uncomfortable consequences.  
“Kuro, why did you do that.” He said quietly, using his friend’s nickname.  
“I didn’t and you getting wet.”  
“We were both gonna get wet anyway.” Kenma helped.  
“Well, now only one of us is.” Kuroo defended. “Better than two, besides it will dry.”  
“Yeah but dirt water in your wings is still gross, come on let’s go back to mine and we can clean you.” kenma sighed. 

They hurried along the road the rest of the way, Kuroo still finding time as they rushed to spread and hold his wing up beside him and drip water onto Kenma’s head to annoy him.  
“Kuroo!” He yelled. “What was the point of protecting me earlier for you to annoy the crap out of me now.”  
“This. Exact. Reason.” Kuroo smirked, speaking slowly and seriously.  
“Agr!” Kenma grumbled as they reached the front door of his house making Kuroo snigger to himself, he was a good friend.

“Mum we are home.” Kenma called casually at they stepped inside, leaving their muddy shoes on the porch.  
“Yeah, Hi Mum!” Kuroo called louder as she was in the other room and couldn’t hear Kenma.  
She called out a response, something about dinner almost being ready and the two boys made their way to the main bathroom. 

Kuroo sat on a stool near the bath tub, dirtied wing hanging over it, and took of his shirt. Kenma stood barefoot in the bath, he took the shower head of it’s hook and turned the tap so warm water flowed gently from it. He ran the hose gently through Kuroo’s smaller wings near his exposed shoulder, silently carding his fingers through them. Kuroo enjoyed the feeling of anyone petting his wings, so he watched absentmindedly while his best friend moved to wash the larger flight feathers, biting his lip in the same way he did when he was concentrating on a game. 

“I like when you play with my feathers.” Kuroo blurted out, not even realising what an odd sentence that would have been to anyone else. Kenma only smiled before replying with a short yet shy laugh.  
“It’s kinda funny how now it’s me taking care of you instead of the other way around.”  
“Yeah.” was all Kuroo added before humming at the other’s touch. They fell into an easy and lazy silence as kenma finished, turning off the water. Kuroo passed a towel to the smaller avian who began softly drying his wings. As soon as they were done he slipped his a spare training shirt from his bag back on and they left the bathroom. 

He was almost sad when his wing was clean and Kenma’s mother called them out for dinner. He used the same towel to mop up any mud he had tracked into the hallway when they entered before tossing it into the laundry room as they passed it, into the hamper with the other dirty clothes. They sat and ate as Kenma’s mother asked them about their day and about training. Kenma briefly mentioned the new spike combination but usually Kuroo was the one to hold the conversation for both of them. 

However today he just didn’t feel like it. To caught up on how nervous he felt being shirtless in front of his friend. How much he enjoyed it when kenma elegantly glided his fingers through his wings; more than when others like family members would. He pondered why he thought the concentrated face his friend pulled while gaming was so cute and how happy and peaceful kenma looked as they silently sat in the bathroom together. 

Kuroo feared he had it bad for his friend, and it wasn’t the first time the thought had crossed him. As much as he tried to push it back it kept appearing. He was relatively quiet for the rest of dinner. Thanking Kenma’s mother for the wonderful food and blushing profusely when Kenma actually hugged him when he said goodbye. They had hugged before but he knew that kenma liked space a lot, and even then it was usually not kenma who initiated it. 

Kuroo hurried back to his own house next door, saying goodnight to his own mother before hurrying to his room, flicking off the lights and laying in his bed. The watched the rain begin to fall, he would definitely have to tuck his wings away tomorrow. He was just so confused about that day, deciding to leave it for the night or he would never get up for school in the morning. Should he act on it, or was it a dead end, one way street? He knew Kenma so well, they never hid much from each other; so why was this feeling he had definitely not acquired recently so hard to discern and decipher into a plan of action? Why was this the one time he couldn’t read his friend’s mind?


End file.
